a. Field
The instant disclosure relates to medical devices.
b. Background Art
Various conditions can affect the heart, which can alter a ‘normal’ functioning of the heart. Such conditions can include atrial arrhythmias, which include conditions in which an electrical activity of the heart is irregular, faster, or slower than normal. Treatment of atrial arrhythmias can often involve accessing the heart epicardially or endocardially with devices that can aid in detecting and/or treating the arrhythmias.